Pushed So Far
by Dark Days
Summary: He was cast aside by everyone, even his own parents. The hate festers, the years go by, and Albus Severus Potter decides to do something about it. Implied slash, APSM, one line only.


Pushed So Far 

He supposed it started when he got sorted into Slytherin. At first it didn't bother him, James's taunts, his parents… neglect, in a way (Neglecting to write a simple letter anyhow). He was optimistic, taking on the attitude of, 'It'll pass, they'll get used to it etc.' But it didn't stop.

On the first year, his own brother didn't speak to him at all, except to throw the occasional insult. On the first year, his parents had hardly any contact with him at all. On the first year, his Uncle Ron blew up in his face over their Christmas dinner, ranting about Slytherins he'd never even heard of. On the first year, not even his own father stood up for him.

When summer came round, (far too quickly for his liking) it was as if he'd been completely ostracized from the whole 'community', if you will, that the Potters and the Weasleys -----

Lily, his baby sister, practically turned up her nose at him as she said, 'I don't associate with Slytherins, Albus. _Sorry._' To this day he doesn't know how she managed to make an apology sound so insincere, neither does he know how he managed to restrain from punching her in the face. He supposed he must have had a bit of nobility left in him then.

On the first summer, he sat alone in his room most of the time, reading Potions and Transfiguration books. On the first summer, Rose and James managed to make avoiding him a game. On the first summer, his mother 'accidentally' struck up a conversation about how he had disappointed the whole family, when she knew damn well he was listening in the next room!

He wouldn't have been able to believe it if he hadn't heard it with his own ears. What happened to all those reassurances Harry had given him about it not mattering if he was in Slytherin? Maybe it was easier to come out with a pack of lies when you didn't actually expect your second-born son to be Sorted into the evil, bad, snake pit.

Albus didn't really mind though. He had acquaintances, if not friends, and he had a whole library at his disposal, and he knew _exactly_ how to get into the Restricted Section (Wasn't really hard, all he had to do was charm Madam Parkinson. And after all, he was a cute, young Slytherin who reminded her of her beloved Draco at his age, with perhaps a bit more of a brain. Okay, a lot more of a brain).

And, at last, that boring, hateful summer ended, and he got to back to his beloved Hogwarts, perhaps the place he felt most at home with in the entire world. He had more places to explore, more books to read, and more lessons to learn, and that was all he really wanted.

On the second year, James decided to ignore him completely, utterly deny his existence. On the second year, Lily was sorted into Gryffindor, and his younger cousin Hugo was sorted into Ravenclaw. On the second year, his mother wrote him a letter telling him he should stay in Hogwarts for Christmas, so he could study. On the second year, Scorpius Malfoy and Perseus Zabini became his friend. On the second year, his father told him to lose the friends or else. On the second year, he told his father to piss off.

(A rare Gryffindor moment)

On the second summer, he lounged around the house reading books about the War. On the second summer, he was told to burn those awful things as they showed Voldemort in a good light. On the second summer, he hid them under the floorboards, unknowing that his father had done this with his own books, and if he _had_ known, he would have stashed them in a safe instead.

Albus was beginning to realise that he was truly starting to hate his so-called family. They either actively took part in scorning him and mocking him, or they denied his existence. The only ones who treated him like a relative, were Hugo, Teddy, Uncle George, Victoire, Fleur, Bill and Charlie. It seemed like a lot, but with a family as extended as his, it really wasn't.

On the third year, the bitterness began to make an appearance. On the third year, to Madam Parkinson's joy, he loaned heavy tomes about Dark Magic from the Restricted Section of the library. On the third year, Professor Slughorn told him he had inherited his father's talent when it came to Potions. On the third year, he told Slughorn to never compare him to his father again.

Albus wanted people to see behind darling daddy's face and see _him_, an intelligent person worthy of recognition. It didn't happen though, and the bitter feelings set deeper and deeper.

On the third summer, he stayed over at Scorpius's mansion. On the third summer, Draco Malfoy removed the tracking spell off his wand. On the third summer, Albus Severus Potter used the Avada Kedavra curse for the first time.

(Granted, it was only on a spider, but it was a start)

The end of the third summer marked that he hadn't seen his parents for a full year, and he wasn't surprised to find he didn't care at all. It had been hard, those first two years, going without any sort of love, but he realised that it made you stronger in the end. Nobody to hold you back. Besides, he had his friends, people who would fight for him, and he would do the same for them. Probably.

On the fourth year, Albus demanded that people call him Asp, as he hated his Gryffindor name. On the fourth year, he kissed a girl called Jenny or Jemma something, and nothing happened within himself. On the fourth year, he realised he was practically asexual, seeing as he had no feelings for anyone but himself. On the fourth year, he had a wet dream, and in that dream he found himself looking at a pair of dark green eyes and messy black hair.

He should have been named Narcissus, he thought.

On the fourth summer, he spent the entire six weeks at the house of Perseus Zabini. On the fourth summer, he managed to kill a dog, a mangy old stray. On the fourth summer, he thought killing was easy.

Besides, killing was necessary if you wanted to survive in this world. If anyone thought there would never be another Dark Lord ready to take over, they were naïve and stupid. There would always be somebody driven to evil, either by their own nature, or the actions of others. Or perhaps a bit of both.

On the fifth year, he studied almost continuously for his OWLs. On the fifth year, he received an Outstanding in every exam he took. On the fifth year, his family didn't acknowledge this in any way. On the fifth year, he stopped calling them his family.

The Relations was a far more fitting way to refer to them anyway. He hadn't spoken to any of them in years, and he carried an intense hatred for them that festered and rankled deep within him. He let it grow within him, for he knew that only with pure hatred could you be the most powerful of them all. If that didn't sound too cliché, anyway.

On the fifth summer, he fucked his best friend while imaging his own face. On the fifth summer, he Avada'd a Muggle tramp and calmly walked from the scene. On the fifth summer, he became conscious of the fact that there was no going back, he was a murderer. On the fifth summer, he was rather proud of that fact.

Asp wondered what he was going to do with the rest of his life. There wasn't anything for him, and yet death wasn't something he was ready to accept. He'd been living a rather empty, pointless life, with no purpose.

On the sixth year, he vowed to discover his goal in life. On the sixth year, he decided his goal was to rid the world of the misconception that was the Potter and Weasley family. On the sixth year, he knew he was going to kill all of the ones who had driven a small boy to murder, because a hat separated him from the 'good section' of a school.

He was unsure of exactly which relations he was going to do away with. He told a prostitute of his plans, and how he'd know when he got to it, and then he killed her. Killing was _so_ easy it was almost laughable. He returned to Hogwarts to do his last year of schooling, and to take his NEWTs, even though he'd probably never need them.

On the seventh year, he made it a personal mission to find out as many secrets of the school as he could. On the seventh year, he and Scorpius and Perseus revised for their NEWTs together. On the seventh year, Asp received Outstandings in all his exams.

He would never use them. And he had no need whatsoever for the plaque they put up in the Trophy Cupboard for his academic achievements. He felt no pride at all in these accomplishments. They meant nothing to him. At that point, his desire for revenge was the only thing keeping him alive.

On the seventh summer, he took a trip to all the Weasley houses. On the seventh summer, he went into every bedroom, and then and there he made his decisions. On the seventh summer, he murdered Ron, Hermione, Rose, Percy and Penelope Weasley. On the seventh summer he returned to his old house for the last time. On the seventh summer, he killed his mother, his brother and sister, and finally his father.

Ironic, really. Harry Potter defeated the most evil Dark Lord to grace the earth thus far. And then he was killed by his own son.

Albus Severus Potter raised his own wand to his chest.

"Avada Kedavra."

A/N: 'Tis utter crap, soooo many plotholes, and the whole thing was purposefully vague, which annoyed the HELL out of me. I don't expect any reviews. Angsts


End file.
